<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by Winchestersandmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062894">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel'>Winchestersandmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dukexiety week, Eloping, Halloween, Human AU, M/M, marrying for benifits, wedding anniversary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dukexiety week day 1: Halloween </p>
<p>Where does Virgil go every Halloween?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dukexiety Week, Dukexiety Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m doing dukexiety week! Day two might be a bit late bc I’m struggling but everything else should be good! Sorry for the lack of other fics, I’ve been preparing for this week but I’ll continue other fics soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others knew that Virgil and Remus were excited for halloween. Virgil had gotten super hyped up about it every year since living with Patton, Logan and Roman, getting dressed up and going out, not to be seen much later in the evening (a rare occurrence with the severity of Virgil’s anxiety, and the fact that he was very introverted and preferred to only go out for short periods of time.)</p>
<p>This was the first year that Janus would be spending halloween at their house, having only recently moved out from the apartment he had previously lived in with Remus, and at one point Virgil (the place was starting to get a bit run down, and so they had both decided to start moving out, they’re planning to move Remus into Virgil’s room soon), and he had noticed that Virgil was slowly gaining energy before the celebration.</p>
<p>This meant he wasn’t too surprised to see Virgil when he came down the stairs, dressed in black skinny jeans (without rips for once), a purple dress shirt with black detailing and a black lace veil over his face. </p>
<p>“Good morning kiddo! Going out again this year?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be back late tonight, but I’ll try to be back for movie night” he replied to the fatherly member of the household, grabbing his Nightmare before christmas mug from the cupboard to pour himself some coffee. </p>
<p>What did surprise Janus is when Roman said, “Okay, I can’t take the secret anymore! Where do you go every year? You, like, never go out alone, and never for a full day.”</p>
<p>“I too am curious as to what activities you engage in every year”</p>
<p>“They don’t know? Virgil, you’ve lived here years, and they still don’t know?” Janus asked incredulously. </p>
<p>Virgil gave a sheepish smile in return and Janus just sighed before turning to alleviate the mystery to the others. </p>
<p>“He’s going on an anniversary date with Remus”</p>
<p>“There’s no way those two got together on halloween, no offence Virgil, but even you aren’t that emo” Roman replied after a few seconds of sounds of realisation from the other three. </p>
<p>“No, but…” he hesitated, pulling the veil further over his face “we did get...married on halloween” </p>
<p>And then chaos erupted, Roman grappling to understand how his brother had gotten married without him knowing, Logan asking about when they eloped and Patton asking about the wedding. <br/>Virgil backed away nervously when the sound of someone walking in through the door snapped all of their attention to them. It was Remus, who was also dressed in festive but nice clothing, a black dress shirt with tentacles crawling across in a bright green, and a black floor length cape. There was a red trail of, hopefully fake, blood dripping across his face from fake wounds on his forehead and cheek.</p>
<p>He clearly was not prepared for the shout of “When did you get married?!” from his brother, as he momentarily stopped before grinning, walking over and wrapping an arm around Virgil to calm him as he was clearly very tense.</p>
<p>“Six years ago today, which is why I’m here” he said pulling Virgil in even tighter. </p>
<p>“I thought you two only entered a romantic relationship 4 years ago, how have you been married for 6?”  Logan questioned, clearly trying to sort through the information we had. </p>
<p>“We got married when we moved in together for the tax benefits, catching feelings was an accident” Remus shrugged, holding his hand up before any more questions could be asked “now we have places to be, people to scare and all that. Can we go?”</p>
<p>Patton, Logan and Roman were in a stunned silence so Janus calmly gestured for them to leave, and so Remus turned on his heel pulling Virgil with him as they headed out through the front door. </p>
<p>And as every year before had gone, none of them heard from Virgil for the rest of the day until the pair reappeared for movie night of halloween themed cookies and horror films (starting with the most tame ones so that by the time anything truly scary was being watched Patton was long asleep).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>